


First Kiss

by aylixgreen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Demisexual Hermione Granger, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen
Summary: Ginny has a Crush. The twins Know.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: Pride 2020





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pride 2020. The prompt was "First Kiss," hence the unimaginative title. Turns out I accidentally wrote demisexual!Hermione, so call that a bonus prompt because it was one of my options for June 1st. Technically I'm late posting this; it was supposed to be in by midnight. whoops. (Watch me not care because at least i finished something... lol)

Of all the stupid antics the twins had subjected her to over the years, this one really took the cake! Ginny threw herself face down on her bed and let out an aggravated sigh. They were all home for Christmas Break, and her brothers seemed to have made her their target this time. She’d been doused with glitter from exploding decorations, had her hair charmed to change colors with her mood, been trapped by screeching mistletoe, and turned into a canary, all within the first 24 hours of her break. But this, THIS was a new low…

Somehow, her brothers had found out about her crush on Hermione. It wasn’t that she didn’t like and respect Harry; she just wasn’t sure how she felt about him. She sat him down and talked to him about it, and they decided to go back to being friends. He was perfectly sweet and completely understanding; she just didn’t really feel a spark with him. Not like what she felt for her on-again, off-again boyfriend’s best-friend-slash-adopted-sister. Every time she was in the same room, Ginny couldn’t stop herself from watching the older girl, waiting to see her eyes light up when she laughed. She had a mental catalogue of Hermione’s laughs and smiles, one she developed purely by accident over years of friendship. There was the quiet thinking smile she wore when she was reviewing her work and pleased with the result. There was the disturbingly Malfoy-esque smirk she got when she was being sneaky. There was the tired chuckle she gave after studying for hours, when her friends try to convince her to stop and rejoin the common room shenanigans. But Ginny’s favorite was the full-bellied laugh she let out when something was both hilarious and surprising, like she didn’t have a chance to moderate her reaction to whatever just happened. When she laughed like that, she threw her head back, her shoulders shook, her curls bobbed and swayed, and her eyes lit up and sparkled with refracted light as she moved. Every time she laughed like that, Ginny’s heart raced, and her Weasley-pale skin turned pink with a blush. It was inevitable, really, that someone would notice. She just wished it hadn’t been the twins…

Today, Fred and George had been in top form, talking Harry and Ron into testing new products from their shop. They had so far been subjected to several glamour charms from various sweets, all of which needed specific antidotes rather than a simple Finite. The catch was, attempting to use a cancellation spell caused a new effect. Harry had learned the first time, but Ron now looked like the lovechild of Argus Filch and Madam Pince, but with shockingly neon yellow hair. Hermione had burst out with Ginny’s favorite laugh, exclaiming about how Ron resembled something she called a highlighter, and Ginny was doomed. She felt herself flush, and her lips parted slightly as she sucked in a breath. George, who was standing closest to her, glanced at her in surprise before turning to follow her line of sight. He turned back to her with a raised eyebrow, and his lips melted into a smirk as she fidgeted and looked away. When she walked over to the mantle and pretended to be absorbed in the row of Christmas cards, he chuckled lowly before turning to whisper to Fred. When she glanced back at them over her shoulder, they were wearing matching grins. Fred cut his eyes from her to Hermione and winked. 

Mrs. Weasley called them to get ready for dinner and they all dispersed. Fred and George caught her before she left the room and pulled her away from the door, casting a quick Muffliato before pinning her with shark-like grins. Fred leaned in and whispered conspiratorially that it was cute how flustered she got around Hermione, making it clear to Ginny that she hadn’t been nearly covert enough in her observations of the curly-haired witch. She shushed her brothers, asking them not to tell anyone that she fancied Hermione. She failed to account for the twins’ devious natures, though, which she would only remember later…

Dinner was perfectly ordinary by Weasley standards. Too much food, raucous conversations, a mini food fight instigated by the twins and promptly shut down by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny ended up seated between Harry and Hermione, with Fred and George directly across from her. They spent the majority of the meal smirking and glancing between her and Hermione, but didn’t mention anything about her behavior or her blush. When Hermione asked her to pass something, her blush would intensify and her hands would tremble faintly enough to go mostly unnoticed. She managed not to drop or fumble anything, but she was afraid that any minute someone besides the twins would notice something was amiss. When dinner was over, Mrs. Weasley told the twins they had kitchen duty as punishment for their food fight, and Ginny gratefully took the opportunity to escape to her room. She was glad that she wasn’t sharing with Hermione this break, although she missed their late night conversations and pillow fights. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it together with Hermione changing in the same room as her, and with that much one-on-one time, Hermione was bound to notice something was up with her friend. Her empathetic nature made her a great friend, but it also made it damnably hard to keep a secret from her, and this was one secret Ginny was determined to keep. She sighed again, exasperated with herself and the twins in equal measure. 

A quiet tapping on the door pulled her from her contemplation. She waved her wand and unlocked the door, and it opened to reveal Hermione, biting her lip with a worried look on her face. She came in, closing the door softly behind her. 

“Are you alright, Ginny?” Hermione asked. “You were awfully quiet at dinner. You didn’t even notice when George threw peas at you, and you didn’t tease the twins about getting yelled at or about having kitchen duty. Is something wrong? Can I do something to help?”

Ginny sighed and rolled to face Hermione, laying her head on her crossed arms and giving a little shrug. “It’s nothing serious. I just have a lot on my mind today. Fred and George have been messing with me since we got home, and I’m kind of dreading whatever they come up with next. They love to tease me because I’m the youngest and the only girl. I was hoping they’d let up for a bit, but honestly, it’s Fred and George. The chances of that are pretty much nonexistent, and I just don’t have the energy for it tonight.”

Hermione gave her a commiserating look. The twins were relentless; the best she could hope for was for them to allow her a brief reprieve while they targeted Ron or Harry. The chances of being a victim of the twins’ antics again were high. The only person who could successfully rein them in was their mother, and Ginny preferred to keep that as a last resort. The twins were never cruel, but they were very creative, and trying to get them in trouble tended to backfire spectacularly. Complaining to their mother that they were teasing her would almost certainly require Ginny to explain what they were teasing her about, forcing her to admit her crush to her mother. No thanks, she’d take her chances with Fred and George over her mother’s fussing and fluttering. 

Hermione sat down next to Ginny’s hip as Ginny scooted over to make room. “What are they teasing you about this time? Maybe we can turn it back on them somehow so it’s not interesting anymore.”

Ginny turned her face into her arms and mumbled a response, and Hermione chuckled. Ginny shivered a little at the sound and banged her head on her arms. Why did Hermione have to be so… so Hermione? Her little crush was getting bigger, and she couldn’t summon enough of her Gryffindor courage to do anything about it. She tried again, mumbling “ihaveacrushandtheythinkitsfunny.”

Hermione nudged her shoulder, and she glanced up at her friend, who had a confused expression on her face. “You wanna try that again? I think I caught maybe two words out of that sentence.”

Ginny rolled onto her back, glancing sheepishly at Hermione before flinging her arm over her eyes. “I have a crush on someone, and the twins somehow figured it out, so they decided they needed to be prats about it.” She peeked out from under her arm, taking in Hermione’s adorably bewildered face with a disgruntled groan. She started counting silently. 3… 2… 1…

Hermione suddenly sat up straight with a gasp. “It can’t be Harry! You broke up because you didn’t feel like that about him! The twins know that… they might have teased you about dating him in the first place, but they wouldn’t think of you having a crush on him now. It’s obviously not Ron, but you haven’t even seen anyone else around the twins. How on earth would they figure out you have a crush on someone without seeing you with them. I know perfectly well you don’t keep a diary…” She glanced guiltily at Ginny, who abstractly waved her hand in acknowledgement of the point and the silent apology for the thoughtless comment. Hermione gave her a repentant smile and continued rambling, mentioning several of their classmates and dismissing them. Ginny silently waited for the knut to drop, and she could feel the return of her blush as Hermione’s voice trailed off. 

“Ginny? Who do you have a crush on, and how did the twins find out over break?”

Ginny uncovered her face and gave Hermione an exasperated look, amused as Hermione’s expression morphed from confusion to contemplation before settling into shock. Ginny giggled as she watched Hermione arrive at the only possible conclusion…

“It’s me, isn’t it?”

“Yep. Honestly, I feel a little better now that you know. The twins will probably bring it up at the most awkward, inappropriate time possible. At least now you won’t be blindsided in front of other people. That was what was bothering me most, that I knew they’d put you on the spot somehow. I don’t expect you to say you like me back, either. You’ve never said anything about liking girls. We can just keep being friends, as long as you don’t hate me now…” she trailed off quietly.

Hermione shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t hate you for having a crush on me; you don’t need to worry about that. We can’t help who we’re attracted to. As for whether or not I like you back, I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it, I guess? Obviously, you’re pretty, and smart, and talented, which are all traits I admire. I need some time to think about it, though. Is that ok?”

Ginny grinned at her friend. “Of course! Take some time and think about whether you could like me back. I don’t want to lose you as a friend, you know. I’m not going to bollocks that up by being pushy about this. Just let me know what you decide. The twins will probably try to pull something, though. You know them…”

Hermione laughed. “You’re right, they’re not known for their patience or their subtlety. We should probably be on the lookout for that enchanted mistletoe of theirs… Merlin only knows what they will have charmed it to do!” They both laughed at that, and Hermione stood up.  
“Well, I’m going to go think about this very enlightening conversation. I’ll see you in the morning. ‘Night, Gin.” She shut the door behind her and retreated to her room.

**********

True to her word, Hermione thought about Ginny’s confession that she had a crush on her and that the twins had figured it out. Her pretty redheaded friend had shocked her; Ginny had only dated wizards at school and had never mentioned being attracted to a witch, as far as Hermione was aware. The idea of her best female friend having a crush on her was a surprise. Hermione wasn’t bothered by same-sex relationships; her parents had always stressed to her that she should find someone who treats her right and works with her to maintain a healthy relationship. “If you love each other and treat each other well, no one else’s opinion matters,” her Mum told her. 

No, Hermione’s confusion was entirely to do with Ginny herself. She knew the younger witch was pretty, with her long shining hair, bright blue eyes and Quidditch-toned body. It was just the step between aesthetic appreciation and romantic attraction she was struggling with. She thought about her friend, picturing her face, eyes alight with excitement after a Quidditch match, hair blowing in the breeze. She’s always moving, always going somewhere, but she’s always willing to make time for her friends. She thinks about Ginny demonstrating something in the common room before the hols. She remembers watching from across the room, enjoying her friend’s animated expression even though she can’t hear the conversation. She thinks about her friend running up the stairs in front of her as they chased each other around, remembers thinking how gracefully Ginny moved. Is this attraction? She wonders. Have I been attracted to her without realizing it?

She contemplates the idea of dating Ginny. What would it be like to cuddle on the couch with her, reading or talking? They’ve cuddled before, actually, during previous visits when they were too excited to sleep but still had to be quiet; they had curled up together in Ginny’s bed and talked until they fell asleep. Hermione remembers feeling safe and warm and sleepy before drifting off, and waking up to Ginny’s head on her shoulder, with an arm across her ribs and legs tangled together the next morning. She remembers her sense of contentment and the sleepy process of waking up to face the day, Ginny by her side. 

They’ve held hands before, too. Ginny is amazingly tactile, probably a combination of nurture and nature, and she isn’t shy about grabbing Hermione’s hand to drag her somewhere or casually linking their hands together while they talk. Hermione likes it, she thinks. Ginny communicates with her hands, gesturing wildly to make a point or throwing her hands up in exasperation, so when Ginny links their fingers together and uses their combined hands to gesture, it makes Hermione grin. She likes being connected to Ginny’s excitement. The memory makes her smile, and she feels a flutter of happiness in her belly.

She wonders what it would be like to kiss the fiery redhead. She imagines cupping her hand to that blushing, freckled cheek and leaning in, watching those beautiful eyes slide shut as their lips brush. She imagines herself giving little kitten licks to that full lower lip, seeking entrance to Ginny’s warm mouth, seeking connection. A moan bubbles out of her throat, surprising her. She lays her hand on her own chest, feeling her heart pounding. She feels like wiggling, squirming, and makes herself lay still. She imagines Ginny leaning back in with a mischievous look, nipping at her lips and sliding her tongue to caress Hermione’s, pulling back to brush soft lips against hers, panting and breathless with pleasure. She imagines brushing gentle kisses against Ginny’s cheeks and eyelids, tangling her hands in that silky hair and guiding Ginny’s mouth to her ears, her neck. She wants that, the softness, the connection, the intimacy of tangling together, of seeing and being seen and of mutual wanting. She wants Ginny. 

She is surprised to realize she’s tensing her thighs and rocking her hips, unconsciously seeking friction. She wonders about what comes after the kissing. She understands the mechanics; her Mum had given her a very thorough and frank talk about sexuality and intimacy, and made sure she had books on the subject. She knows what can happen between a man and a woman, or between two women, but only in an academic sense. She’s never been particularly interested, preferring to focus on school, not to mention defeating a psychopath. She understands masturbation in an academic sense as well, the parts and the possibilities, but this is the first time she’s really thinking about trying it. She feels warm, her skin feels too tight. She slides her fingers across her chest, accidentally brushing a nipple and jumps a little at the sensation.

She imagines Ginny touching her breasts, her gentle, Quidditch-callused hands massaging her flesh as her mouth circles a nipple, sucking and licking and giving gentle tugs with her teeth. She thinks of herself pressing Ginny down to the bed and kissing her way to her breasts as Ginny writhes and mewls with pleasure. She pictures herself with her hand between Ginny’s thighs, stroking her, feeling her moisture and knowing that it’s Hermione who made her that way, Hermione who’s giving her pleasure. She wants to taste that slick skin, to lick and suck and kiss as she brings Ginny to completion. 

Hermione slides her hand down her body, dipping under her knickers to touch her core. She’s wet and aroused thinking about kissing and touching Ginny, which answers the question of whether she can like Ginny; it’s obvious that she already does like her. She strokes her skin, finding her clit and rubbing gently, picturing Ginny doing it in her stead. Her thighs tremble as she crests, leaving her panting and sated, but wishing she could curl around Ginny as she falls asleep.

**********

The next morning, Ginny is awakened by the soft snick of her door closing. She opens her eyes blearily to see Hermione standing just inside her room, looking nervous. She scoots closer to the wall and pats the bed beside her for Hermione to come sit down. Her steps are tentative as she crosses to the bed and sits beside her friend.

“I thought about it, and I already do like you. I realized as I was thinking that I’ve probably liked you for a while without understanding what I was feeling. I can think of so many times where we’ve cuddled or held hands, times where I was watching you. I always enjoy being with you, and I like the idea of being able to kiss you and touch you. I’d like to try.”

Ginny smiled, pulling Hermione to lay next to her and wrapping her arms around the older girl with a contented breath. She tucked her head under Hermione’s chin and threw her leg over Hermione’s, making her chuckle. The younger witch wiggled closer, snuggling sleepily against her friend.

“So, how do you want to do this? Should we just announce that we’re dating, or give people time to get used to the idea? Are we dating? I guess that’s the first question, isn’t it? Although, knowing the twins, they’ll figure out something changed between us as soon as they see us… We should probably figure out what we’re going to do about them, too. They’ll be insufferably smug about it.”

Hermione laughed at Ginny’s sleepy rambling. “I’m fine with telling your family we’re dating. I don’t fancy sneaking around for the rest of break, worrying about what my face is doing when you’re in the room. And I’d really rather kiss you for the first time without an audience, thanks.”

Ginny looked up hopefully. “You can kiss me now, if you want. I’d like that.”

Hermione shifted, looking down at her new girlfriend’s head on her chest. She reached up to run her fingers through the redhead’s tangled hair, tilting her head back as she leaned in, watching Ginny’s happy face as her beautiful eyes slid closed in anticipation. Their lips slid together gently, foreheads touching in affection as they kissed, both feeling as if they’ve just found home.


End file.
